


I Don't Remember

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [8]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya has amnesia. Maybe True Love's Kiss is a thing after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Remember

You wake up to a weight on your hand and something wet slowly trailing down your finger. Blinking in the harsh light, you look down to see a mop of blonde hair, which is attached to a beautiful face. His mouth is open, a small strand of drool pooling in the cagina, that flab of skin between thumb and forefinger. You remember reading it in one of those anatomy books no one knows you have. Your backup plan after high school.

He snorts in his sleep, nose twitching, eyes fluttering open. You’ve never met this man before but somewhere, in the farthest corner of your mind, he seems familiar. He looks up and eyes the color of the ocean crash when they meet yours. He’s beautiful. And when he smiles, it’s even better.

“Maya!” he shouts, jumping up and hugging you tightly. You try to ignore the way you can see his mucles when he hugs you.  “I thought you’d never wake up.” He pulls out a cellphone and you watch as he beams at the wall in front of you. “Yeah, she’s up. Bring ‘em over. Oh, and you guys too. I bet she wants to see everybody. Sure, I’ll tell her you say hi. Love you too, Riley. Bye.”

“Riley?” you rasp, but it turns into a hacking cough. “What…happened?”

“Hey, slow down,” Blue Eyes comes over with a cup of water and a straw. “You were in a car accident. But everything is fine. Hope and Joe Jr are with Riley and Farkle.” You blink up at him, brain trying to process what he’s just said. Using your thirst as a way to let your brain catch up with his words. The last thing you remember is…

“Lucas?” 

“Yeah?” He’s looking at you with so much, well, love in his eyes. It looks strange because the last time you saw that look on him, but aimed at Riley. You frown, feeling the prick of tears in your eyes. “Maya, are you okay?”

You open your mouth to say something but, in a blur, there’s a bundle of blonde curls pressing against your nose and a beaming Riley is standing in the door. But it isn’t the Riley you know. This Riley looks… older. More mature. And her stomach looks like it’s the size of a watermelon. And Farkle. Well, Farkle’s gotten taller and he’s been growing his hair a little bit, but he’s still the lovable nerd you know.

“Hope, be careful,” Riley calls out. “Mommy’s still not feeling well.” 

The little girl looks up at you, lip caught between her two front teeth, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mommy.”

Your brain shorts out from all of the simulation and you faint.

* * *

“Mama?” A soft voice and a small hand on your face makes you blink. “Are you okay?”

“Maya, you fainted.” Riley stands next to you, one hand on your shoulder and the other on her stomach. “What happened?”

“Riley,” your voice is small and you can feel the tears in your eyes, “what year is it?”

“It’s 2030, why?” She tilts her head to the side in that familiar way of hers.  You choke back a sob, burying your face in Hope’s hair, which smells like citrus and sandalwood and a little bit like sawdust. Someone presses a warm kiss to your forehead and you look up to find Lucas. “Maya?”

“I don’t remember,” you sob. “I… I remember meeting you and… and you were in my class… and then Riley had a thing for you and then we went to the librarary… after that. Nothing.”

“Maya,” Lucas swoops down to wrap you in one of his arms, the other holding a small squirming child that looks just like you id when you were little. “I don’t care if you don’t remember. All I care about is that you’re safe and not hurt.” He quickly pecks you on the lips before he pulls back. “I love you, Maya. That isn’t going to change.” 

“Lucas…” you breathe as something flashes behind your eyelids, “I remember.”


End file.
